


Who’s in Charge?

by RollanWasHere



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Blowjobs, Crying, Dom/sub, Dominance, Humiliation, M/M, Praise Kink, RK900 goes by Nines, Rough Oral Sex, Teacher AU, Worship, establishing dominance, face fucking, it’s disgusting, mentions of watersports, rough, this is super self indulgent smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollanWasHere/pseuds/RollanWasHere
Summary: In a world where Alphas rule as kings and omega serve them like slaves, there has to be rules to keep everyone in line.Nines breaks one of those rules. Gavin is glad he is persistent.





	Who’s in Charge?

**Author's Note:**

> This is super self indulgent and there might be a 2nd part but I doubt it.
> 
> Also!! First posted smut so ^^ wish me luck lmao

In this world, where alphas are kings and omega are the servants to them, it’s very cut and paste. Omega are discriminated against, made to be pretty little housewives. Nothing more than simple ornaments that happen to be able to make children to progress the future. Children, big and healthy alpha pups with one or two omega thrown in there to keep the balance. Alphas, however, held all the power. They ran the country, they made the language, they got all of the jobs. An omega would _always_ bow down to an alpha. 

Of course, there’s always exceptions to the rule. Like teachers, for example. All teachers that reside in kindergarten through grade 12 were to bow down to the parents of the children they taught. Any and all arguments against the teacher would be brought to the counselor, whom of which all parents had to submit to before school began for their child. 

Nines, as much of a prime alpha as he may be, still had to adhere to the rules. Open house day was his least favorite day of the year, despite that he taught kindergarten and there were many, many mistakes through the time. He hated how parents, alpha and omega alike, would come in and watch him submit. That stupid rule about subjugation, about how you could only be forced to submit through humiliation. The rule about how it _always_ had to be humiliation.

Some of them were embarrassed about it, he thought it was cute. They would flush and apologize and get it over with, then leave quickly. Usually omega. He liked them, how polite they were. Other times, they were nonchalant, just coming in and doing what they had to before leaving. Like the balance of power wasn’t an issue for them. Always alpha. And then, there was the majority, of whom would do their damned to make him feel demeaned. They’d fuck his mouth or piss on him or maybe make him jerk off. Usually omega. Of course, there were rules preventing anal penetration in times like these, of which he was grateful. 

The latest one just left, a shy little omega that happened to have the same face as Nines. Connor Anderson, his name was. It was a little strange, but he was cute for the most part. He simply had Nines bend over and present, then quickly left. Presumably to run home to his alpha. His alpha who smoked, drank and owned a dog, judging by the smell on him and the dog hairs. But he seemed rather happy so Nines didn’t press. To be looked on later.

It was all fine, up until then. Most of the parents had been rather tame. Only two out of the thirty had pissed at his feet, and only three had fucked his mouth until his throat was sore. Lucky him. He felt bad for the female teachers—they got the brunt of that behavior. It was all fine, up until the last parent had come in. Sweet number thirty. A haughty little alpha with a scar across the bridge of his nose. Nines peered at him, assessing him. He seemed like the arrogant type. He smiled, and stuck out his hand.

“Hello, sir,” he said, then dropped his hand when the man only grunted at him. “I’m Nines—or Mr. Alexander, as your child will call me. And you are?”

“Gavin Reed,” the male—now known as Gavin or Mr. Reed—grunted, his hands crossed on his chest. He looked rather pissed off. He smelled like cigarettes. He was one of those types, then. Nines wondered what Gavin would do to him (if he would be satisfied with pissing on his shoes, or something equally as disgusting) and if he would ever warm up. “My daughter is Clarisse.” 

Nines hummed, having met the little girl a while before. She had been alone, but unafraid. She was independent, for a kindergartener. Nines liked her.

“I see,” he said, then smiled. “Is everything alright, Mr. Reed? You seem rather on edge.”

“It’s none of your fucking business,” Gavin growled, glaring at him. Legally, Nines was supposed to take that. He wasn’t allowed to growl back or challenge him. It didn’t stop his inner alpha from snarling at the blatant challenge, it’s hackles raising. Normally, it didn’t respond to such little things. Nines found he didn’t mind, rather enjoyed the spark of anger towards this little man. He hummed, then took his gloves off. 

“I see,” he said, then bent down to Gavin’s level, wanting to make him feel just a bit intimidated. “Then, Mr. Reed, should we begin? How do you want me?” Gavin’s lip curled up in disgust, but he couldn’t hide the little slip of fear in his scent. Nines purred, eyes darkening. He liked that scent, on Gavin. 

“Turn around and bend over the desk you disgusting piece of shit,” Gavin snarled, shoving Nines back. Nines looked him over, having barely moved from the shove at all. He wanted to devour this man. Nonetheless, he did as he was told. He laid over the desk and used his arms as a pillow, watching Gavin shuffle behind him. He felt strong hands grip his hips and pressed back, assuming that’s what Gavin wanted, earning a snarky little chuckle.

“Slow down, slut, I’m getting there,” Gavin rumbled, sounding a little more pleased. Nines peered at him over his shoulder, just watching, eyes cold. Gavin unbuckled his belt, then lazily palmed himself, groping Nines’ ass. “You gotta a pretty nice ass for an alpha.” Nines rolled his eyes, but wiggles his hips. Whatever it took to get this over with as soon as possible. He checked his watch. It was twenty minutes until the school closed. Plenty of time, really. 

It was a little while of just groping and muffled groans before a hand pulled down his pants. Nines expected it, but it didn’t startle him any less. He huffed. The air was cold, after all. A rough hand traced his cock, very much flaccid, through his shorts. He allowed it.

“Mr. Reed,” he said, tone bored and uninterested even when Gavin gave him a squeeze. His cock didn’t even twitch, despite the things Nines was thinking about. He was only slightly proud of his self control.“Please get on with it. We only have twenty minutes.” There was a grumble, then a hard prick was pressed against the crack of his ass. 

“Shut your fucking mouth, whore,” Gavin growled, lazily thrusting his hips against nines, using him as some sort of toy. Nines was about four seconds away from snapping at him, flipping them over and using Gavin as a fleshlight. Rough hands gripped his hips. Nines relaxed into it, feeling as Gavin’s lazy thrusts got harder, harder. He almost laughed, he was so used to this. He wanted to pin him against this desk, shove his cock into his mouth, show him who was really the tough one between them. Gavin groaned, and for a second Nines wondered if he’d said that out loud. No, he didn’t. He felt Gavin’s balls slapping against his ass and cringed, shifting a little. 

Sooner rather than later, it was done. Gavin came on his back with an aborted groan, digging his nails into Nine’s back. He could hear the smirk in Gavin’s voice as fingers like sandpaper rubbed the cum into Nines’ skin.

“You’re my bitch now.”

Oh. _Oh._ Okay. Gavin wanted to play that game. Well. Nines could do that. He could definitely do that.  
*****  
The next time Nines saw Gavin, he was storming into his office and demanding that Nines take back whatever minor offense he caused to his daughter. Nines simply replied that Gavin should take it to the counselor, letting the anger and need simmer in his gut. Another time.

The next few visits resulted in a similar fashion. 

Until one particular evening. Nines was already angry, from something the children had done hours previous that set him off, and nothing was settling with him. All he wanted to do was go home, jerk off furiously and go to bed. Looking in on it, he was probably entering the first stages of his rut. Oh well.

But then, low and behold, guess who stomps in. Gavin phucking Reed, red faced in anger. He snarled.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” He shouted, stomping over to Nines’ desk in a furious rage. Nines is, undoubtedly, unamused. “Who yells at a bunch of five year olds?!” 

Nines growled lowly, and Gavin snapped to. Good boy. “I’m simply doing my job, Mr. Reed,” he stated, slowly rising to his full height. Today was the day, wasn’t it? “If you have an issue, take it up with Mr. Anderson, the counselor, or the principal, Mr. Fowler. As I’ve told you before.” Gavin seemed to wilt, then snarled and stood up straighter like that would change anything. 

“You’re supposed to submit to me, you asshole!” He growled, a hand twisting in Nine’s shirt. Nines simply just stared him down, until Gavin slowly let go. He could see his scarred hands trembling, and smirked.

“I think it’s time for a different chain of command,” Nines growled, then slammed Gavin against the desk. A cute little gasp left the little man’s lips, dark red flushing to his cheeks and across his nose. His scar stuck out even more now. Nines smirked, the dragged his tongue across the scar, growling, letting off his warning pheromones to combat Gavin’s own.

Gavin’s pheromones smelled like cinders and gasoline, a rather nice change to Nines’, which smelled like burnt flesh and sparking metal. Nines _loved_ Gavin’s pheromones. He wanted more of it. He wanted fear to creep into it. He wanted arousal to find its place in it. 

Gavin snarled, putting his hands on Nines’ chest to shove him back, but that mission was quickly abandoned when Nines’ thigh gets shoved between his legs. Nines’ smirks, revelling in Gavin’s gasp, louder than the last. He chuckles lowly, feeling Gavin slowly start to give in. He was still struggling, sure, but Nines’ could see him start to accept that it was a losing battle. Nine’s snarls, low and dangerous, into his ear. 

“Submit, puppy,” he growled, revelling in how Gavin shivered. He only growled louder at the response he got, a shake of the head and a whimper. He let off more pheromones, practically suffocating him with it. “Submit!”

After a few, precious moments, Gavin bared his neck to him. Fresh rushes of dopamine, the happiness hormone, flowed through Nine’s veins. He kissed and bit at Gavin’s neck, at his scent glands, listening to his choked moans. He purred, nice and low, in his chest, feeling his new toy shiver against him. He pulled back, his hand going to his belt. Grey eyes flicked to Nines’ hands, then filled with disgust. Nines only smirked, recognizing the scent of arousal in his scent. 

“On your knees, little boy,” Nines purred, pulling off his belt and wrapping it around his fist like a threat. He opened his pants, watching Gavin sink to his knees at his feet like he was ordered. “That’s a good little boy, Gavin.” His eyes widened, then he groaned, and his hips jumped to hump something. Nines cooed, taking pity on him, and offered a leg, lazily rubbing himself through his pants. A little whimper greeted his ears and, not for the first time that day, Nines wondered if Gavin was actually an omega. (It was rare, it was, for someone to be trans-secondary, but it was possible.)

Gavin whimpered, glaring up at Nines. He gripped Nines’ pant leg regardless, his hips making jerky little thrusts. Nines’ shuddered, watching him, pulling his cock from his pants to stroke himself off. Gavin’s eyes flicked to his dick, then widened, mouth dropping open in a loud moan. His hips jerked against Nines’ calf a little faster, starting to look a little desperate.

“Big, alpha” he whined, and Nines’ growled in approval. He tangled a hand in Gavin’s hair, pulling his head up. He rubbed the head of his cock against Gavin’s lips, earning a soft moan, a tongue flicking out to taste. Nines’ smirked, lazily rocking his hips so that the head went past Gavin’s lips before rocking back out again. Gavin whimpered, eyes a little more hazy than they were a few minutes ago. 

“See?” Nines prompted softly, pulling Gavin’s hair. “What a good boy you can be, Mr. Reed.” He earned a little whimper, Gavin’s hips rolling down particularly hard against his calf. Nines hummed, having gotten bored with that particular show, and took his leg away, much to Gavin’s displeasure. “Take your cock out, little boy.”

Gavin flushed dark red, scowling, seeming to remember himself a little. He growled, only to be silenced by Nines’ snarl, then hesitantly reached into his pants to pull his cock out. It was small. At least, compared to Nines it was. He smirked.

“Did you really think you’d rule over me with a prick like that, little one?” He cooed, using the toe of his shoe to gently press down on Gavin’s cock. Only the pink head was visible, pressed between Nines shoe and Gavin’s shirt. Gavin cried out, hips bucking up into Nines shoe. “So cute, baby boy. A little prick for an equally as little boy.”

“D--Gavin started, but cut himself off with a high whine, leaning forward to kiss Nines cockhead like a thank you. He chuckled, then tangled a hand in Gavin’s hair to pull his head back. Nines cooed, then stepped back. He nudged Gavin into the position he wanted with his foot, licking his lips. He nudged his mouth open with his cock, covering them in precum in the process. Then, without warning, he shoved his dick into Gavin’s mouth all the way. He groaned, feeling as that warm, wet heat fluttered around him. Gavin was choking. It felt so phucking good. He didn’t wait for Gavin to recover, just started to pump his hips in and out lazily, watching him. Watery gray eyes flicked up to meet his. Little whimpered and loud slurping noise filled the room, along with Nines’ growls.

The longer it went, the harder Nines’ slammed his cock into Gavin’s throat, wanting him to feel it for weeks. Gavin sobbed, moaning brokenly as he was face-fucked, jacking his baby cock as hard as Nines was thrusting his hips. 

“You don’t cum until I do, little boy,” He growled, jamming his dick down Gavin’s throat particularly rough. Gavin wailed, but like the good boy he was, his hands moved to his back, clasping them there to stop himself from jerking himself off. Nines growled in approval, licking over his shark-like teeth, and Gavin shuddered, voice breaking as he moaned. “Such a good boy for me, making me feel good. I’m gonna cum, little boy. You’re gonna take it like a good bitch, aren’t you?” 

Gavin sobbed, trying to nod and take him deeper at the same time. Nines snarled, watching his boy try and deepthroat his cock. His inner alpha growled, sounding pleased, possessive. He liked this one, this tyrannical little alpha boy. He wanted to claim, to own. 

But what was the point? Gavin already belonged to him, as evidence from the hard cock between his boys legs and the smell of desperation coming from him. Desperation to cum, to please his alpha. Nines purred, pulling Gavin’s hair as he forced him to take it all. He groaned, letting his orgasm punch through him, staring down into teary gray eyes as his bitch is forced to drink it down. Nines sighed, fingers running through Gavin’s hair. Soft, gentle, for the first time since Gavin burst into his office. 

“Good boy,” He rumbled, and Gavin swallowed around him. He grunted, letting his cock slide out of his boy’s mouth. Hazy eyes stared up at him, distant and warm. He wiped the spit from Gavin’s mouth with a tissue from the box on his desk, straightened their clothes, tucked both of them back into their pants. He kissed Gavin’s forehead, softly, then helped him into standing before abruptly shoving him out of his classroom. 

He was going to get fired. 

He thought about Gavin’s pretty little whimpers, about his sweet moans, about his hazy eyes, and decided that yes. It was very much worth it.


End file.
